Life Never Asked
by Jessica Sam
Summary: Life never asked Evelyn what she wanted... Instead she received a coffin in place of the man she loved. Yet, she also received the wishes of her young pilot... Wishes to see her and his best friend happy again...
1. Wasn't Suppose to End This Way

// SUMMARY: Life never asked Evelyn what she wanted... Instead she received a coffin in place of the man she loved. Yet, she also received the wishes of her young pilot... Wishes to see her and his best friend happy again...  
  
"Life never asked me what I wanted…"  
  
That simple phrase kept reverberating in Evelyn's head as she placed her left hand onto her swollen stomach. Slowly she turned to look at the man she said those words to five months ago. Rafe McCawley was sprawled out on the seat next to her, staring out the open window. The breeze had tousled his light brown hair and for an instant, Evelyn saw the young pilot she had fallen in love with. The man she had loved until Daniel Walker came into her life.   
  
It wasn't supposed to end this way. She was suppose to have married Rafe when he returned from the little stint in England… Only it ended up not being little, in fact it became big, very big. Within months of arriving, Rafe's plane had been shot down into the water. His canopy became stuck which made it impossible to bail. All believed him to be dead, sunken to the depths of the sea in his plane. Danny, Rafe's life-long best friend and virtual brother, was the one who told her the news by Rafe's request. For two months, she and Danny had avoided eachother, not knowing what to say for their only bond was a best friend and a boy friend. That was until both had went to see the same movie and the news reels of planes crashing shown had caused them to leave the theater at the same moment. There Evelyn and Danny had met up an went out to dinner where they reminisced about Rafe. Coincidentally, Evelyn had left her scarf and Danny, being the awkward and shy man he was, returned it to her late that night. The following day became the most special one she had with him…  
  
While Danny had already realized he was falling for the dark-haired beauty, Evelyn had only suspicions, which came to pass that day. After visiting him in the hanger, she was invited to a sunset rendezvous in his government issued plane. After returning, they had to hide in the parachute hanger where passion ensued. Soon the two were romantically involved and had laid Rafe to rest.  
  
Where the two had thought they were safe from harm, disaster suddenly came in torrents. On December 5th, Danny had received a telegram from Rafe stating he was alive. Upon rushing to the base hospital he found a dejected brother and his girl crying. Rafe upon seeing his expression and based on what Evelyn had said, knew instantly that the two had found solace in eachother and ran off after getting in a few jabs at the both.  
  
After a rousing fight with Danny the next day, the two old best friends fell asleep in Danny's car and woke up to Pearl Harbor being attacked. They put their differences aside and immediately attempted to get up in the air to help cease the assault. Amazingly, they both got up in the sky and were the only pilots to do so and within a few days they were promoted to Captain and issued new orders… To fly in Gen. Dolittle's Top Secret Mission. What was this mission? Evelyn had no idea.  
  
She continued staring at Rafe. She saw the defeat and grief in his posture. She saw the pain in his eyes and the lines of agony around his mouth. Everything about him held a haunting appeal. Tears swelled in her eyes and she silently sobbed for the two men she loved, Danny's child she carried within her, and for her.   
  
Rafe knew Evelyn was crying. While she was successful at keeping it quiet, he felt it in addition to his guilt. Danny should be the one here, sitting in the car with his woman, not him, Rafe.  
  
The mission was simple enough, at least on paper. It required the men to fly high-level bombers off of a carrier, which had never been done before. It seemed improbable and nearly impossible to do so, but after months of training, the pilots had exceeded expectations. The mission was to fly over Tokyo, bomb it, and then continue flying over to China where the homing beacons would guide them to safety. That's what they had to do… That's what they should've done… That's what should've happened. Only everything went wrong from the start. The carrier was detected far too early causing the planes to carry barely enough fuel, the plane carrying the homing beacons crashed en route and ultimately the worst possible thing happened. Rafe had to crash land in China and he did so right into a Japanese camp. Rafe would have died had Danny not went all kamikaze on him. Diving in, Danny had pulled the trigger on his guns and shot down many of the Japs. Danny's plane then crashed horrifically. The flames burst everywhere and Rafe's heart stopped. One word sounded in his head, over and over again. Danny… Danny… Danny… He had to get to him and he did. He found his brother lying on the ground with part of his seat belt in his neck. At the same time as he was trying to pull the metal out of Danny, the Japs found them and bound Rafe up and put Danny into an holster, just like the ones they sued for oxen on the farm. In a flash of gunpowder and movement, Rafe had knocked down the Japs walking with Danny, but put himself in plain view of the other solders. He though his life was over, except for the push that sent him flying… Flying onto the ground where he could do nothing but watch as Danny was shot multiple times in the stomach… Danny Walker died in his best friend and brother's arms.  
  
These were the details Rafe carried. He knew Evelyn wanted answers, but he did not know what to give to her. Should he admit that it was his fault Danny died? Or should he tell her what Danny had said about his child being Rafe's now? Rafe shuddered at the thought and left the fatigue he had been harboring consume him.  
  
// NOTE FROM AUTHOR: I hope you guys liked the first chapter… Boring I know… I just had to get the background part of the story done ? I'm going to try and get the next few chapters finished and posted shortly. Bear with me as I currently have 7 projects, 5 finals, 4 other big tests, in addition to quizzes and regular homework… All of which is due within the next two weeks. So if you don't hear from me until then… You know why :)  
  
// DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rafe, Evelyn, or Danny. Nor any of the other characters mentioned in this story that were taken from the movie. I do own, however, all the other characters unless they truly existed in time. This story is rated PG-13. Future chapters will be a bit more graphic. This is MY story… From my imagination… Please do not take it or copy it :) Not that you'd want to… lol. Please review! I can't wait to hear what you guys want to see with this story… :)  
  
xoxo: Samantha 


	2. If Only What If

// SUMMARY: Life never asked Evelyn what she wanted... Instead she received a coffin in place of the man she loved. Yet, she also received the wishes of her young pilot... Wishes to see her and his best friend happy again...  
  
// THANKS FOR REVIEWING: AnnieBananie - Here's your update! BellaBrunetteStar - Thanks a ton :) This story is Rafe and Evelyn, however the sequel will involve a lot of Danny (I've already started to write this). However, I think you'll be please with how this story turns out :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Rafe knew he had to tell her sometime. He knew that he couldn't keep it in for long that he was the cause of his best friend's death. Many times Rafe had started saying the words, only to pull back before getting anywhere. He also wanted to tell Evelyn what Danny said about the child, how he said the baby was Rafe's now. Rafe rubbed his face and started to sob, If only… If only… If only.  
  
There were so many if onlys or what ifs. What if Rafe had died in Europe, If only the government had stopped the attack, What if they had the homing beacons, what if they had enough fuel, what if the attack never happened, What if they weren't good enough… What if… What If… What If.  
  
"I'm going crazy," Rafe muttered to himself while he watched the car pull up to the nurse's barracks. He pushed himself off of the ground… He didn't want any of the girls to see him. Especially not Martha or Barbara, for he knew his visit would spread like wild fire and he didn't want Evelyn to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ev, what is that paper on your pillow?" Sandra questioned as she set her glasses on the night table.  
  
Curious, Evelyn took the paper, "It's a note…" She trailed off and looked up to Sandra, "From Rafe".   
  
Rafe… He was definitely a main topic in Evelyn's thoughts. A topic she had no idea what to think about. On one hand he was the man she feel in love with at one point. On the other hand, he was the best friend of the man she was truly IN love with. She supposed Danny would want her to be happy and she knew that she could be with Rafe, however there was something holding her back. Maybe it was grief over Danny's death, or perhaps it was the fact that she was pregnant with Danny's child. She didn't know.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just stay away…. Just stay away," Rafe yelled at Danny as he walked away.  
  
Danny turned to Evelyn with shock, joy, and pain swirling in his eyes. Shock that Rafe was still alive, Joy that he wasn't dead, and pain from what Rafe had said. She knew that her eyes mirrored the same emotions.  
  
Danny sat down on the bench next to her with his head in his hands, "Oh Evelyn… Oh Ev… What should I do? He hates me now. I don't know what to do… I can't lose Rafe. I can handle him being dead, but alive and hating me? Oh Ev…" He broke into tears. She didn't know what to say so she wrapped her arms around him and tried to comfort him.   
  
All of a sudden his head popped up and stared at her with horror, "What about you Evelyn! Now that he's back… What about you. What about me. What about us?"  
  
She didn't answer at first as she sorted out the details in her head. She loved Rafe and she always though she was in love with him and just cared for Danny, but after seeing him so distraught and upset, she felt something he had never felt before. The feelings she felt for Rafe had been real and she knew she loved him, but the emotions circulating Danny were different. They were filled with a longing, desperation to see him happy again. The thought of leaving him for Rafe became unbearable. She knew then and there, that while she loved Rafe, DANNY was the man of her dreams… The man she wanted to marry and bear his children. She smiled as Danny searched her face for answers, "Oh Danny… I Love YOU. I care for Rafe and I won't deny that. Seeing him was a shock, but I can't imagine being with him anymore. I want you Danny Walker. I want your kids and I want to someday marry you…Not Rafe."  
  
She was overjoyed to see the happiness shining in his eyes build as she spoke. His face broke out into his adorable awkward smile she loved so dearly. "I love you too Ev. You'll get your wishes someday. I feel the same way about you… Maybe this isn't the best time to ask you this, but I'm going to anyway… Evelyn, Will you marry me? Be my wife and bear my children? Make a home for both of us? I love you Evelyn and I want to marry you. Please say you'll marry me."  
  
Evelyn grinned as she kissed him hard and passionately, "Of course Danny. Of course I'll marry you, but there's something I need to tell you first… I'm…"  
  
Danny cut her off with a searing kiss. Soon the kiss became far too indecent for public. Danny groaned into her ear, "How about we get some practice on making those children… Tomorrow I'll go find Rafe and talk to him."   
  
Evelyn pulled his head away and stared into his eyes again. How different they were from ten minutes ago. Where they had been filled with hurt and pain, they were now filled with love, lust, and joy… All for her alone. I can wait to tell him until to tomorrow, she thought as she answered him, "How could I say no to my fiancee?" Danny grinned back at her and pulled her off of the bench…  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
  
  
  
  
Evelyn batted the tear away from her cheek. She never told Rafe that Danny and her had been engaged. The only real conversation she had with him after discovering he was still alive, was when she told him she was pregnant. As she recalled that conversation, she sighed… She knew she gave Rafe false hope from what she told him that day. She somehow managed to make it sound like she was still in love with him and was only with Danny because of the baby…  
  
"What does it say Ev?" Sandra broke the silence.   
  
"Ummm… Let me open it…" she replied as she unfolded the piece of paper.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Evelyn,  
  
I'm not sure what to say… I just want to talk to you. I'm having Red write this letter for me. See? No spelling mistakes. I need to talk to you. I don't know where you stand right now, but there are some things about the mission that you need to know. Also, Danny said some thing and I think you should hear it. I NEED to talk… Meet me tomorrow, at the Hawaiian Paradise Hotel at 6 o'clock for dinner.   
  
My treat,  
  
Rafe  
  
  
  
  
  
Evelyn shook her head, "It's a note from Rafe. He wants to meet me at the Hawaiian Paradise Hotel tomorrow. He says there is some stuff he needs to tell me about. Should I go Sandra? I have a feeling he'll ask about us and I'll have to tell him about Danny and me… Should I?"  
  
Sandra got up off of her bunk and walked over to Evelyn. Giving her best friend a hug she replied, "See what Rafe has to say… It's worth it. I know it's only been a month and I wouldn't dream of asking you to move on with your life. You still are mourning for Danny and that's perfectly fine. However, someday you'll be ready for a relationship and who better then Rafe? Besides, your baby will need Rafe. He'll be the closest thing to a father for him. Don't take away the only remnant of his best friend. Go talk to him tomorrow… Ev?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What about Danny and you?"  
  
"Danny and I got engaged the night Rafe returned," She whispered as a sad smile drifted across her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
// AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow... i actually did a second chapter ;) lol. I'm a bit iffy on this chapter. Nothing exciting, but its important. Next issue will have some fireworks, I assure you ;) I will try to update when I can, however this week si jammed pack with stuff... 4 projects, 5 finals, another big test, in addition to regular homework. I'll try to pump out a bunch of chapters during winter break :)  
  
// WEBSITE: I'm in the process of creating a new website. nothing is up *yet* but I'll let you know when it is. Once I get it all up, there will be pictures, a banner, and more for this story.   
  
// DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rafe, Evelyn, or Danny. Nor any of the other characters mentioned in this story that were taken from the movie. I do own, however, all the other characters unless they truly existed in time. This story is rated PG-13. Future chapters will be a bit more graphic. This is MY story… From my imagination… Please do not take it or copy it :) Not that you'd want to… lol. Please review! Share ideas or anything! I try to take ALL into consideration! Also, I'll read your stories if you review signed in. I'm always looking for more to read, lol.  
  
XOXO: Samantha 


	3. That’s all that counts

// SUMMARY: Life never asked Evelyn what she wanted... Instead she received a coffin in place of the man she loved. Yet, she also received the wishes of her young pilot... Wishes to see her and his best friend happy again...  
  
// THANKS FOR REVIEWING: DANNYGIRL001122 - Thanks so much!!! Your comment made me smile! lol DARCY101 - As far as I know, there aren't any other PH fan fic sites :( Sorry! But thanks! Yea... I love Josh hartnett, but I also like Ben Affleck (and their characters in P.H.) I like this story because both win in some ways :) EM0XSTATIC - lol... Sort of! This chapter is def. a cliffhanger. Here's your update! ROYALTEARDROP - lol. haa haa... glad you approve of my take ;) You'll be surprised though in furture chapters... Things do not always appear as they really are :) DUCKYGIRL - lol... Thanks!!! Here is some more :)  
  
"Well aren't you as pretty as a picture," Barbara squealed as Evelyn finally left the bathroom.  
Evelyn surveyed her appearance in the mirror and grimaced, "Yea. A very ugly and fat picture."  
"What on earth are you talking about? You are gorgeous Ev and fat? Honey, your pregnant, not fat. Just wait and see. Rafe will love you and you'll catch the eye of every man in the dining area," Martha said with a smirk.  
Evelyn just chuckled. That was the last thing she needed. More guys in her life. As if it weren't already complicated enough. "Are you ready Ev? Red should be in a few moments to drive you to the hotel?"  
"Almost. I have to add just one thing," She reached into the pocket of her coat and grabbed an item out. After staring at it for a moment she slipped it onto her third left finger and looked up to the girls. Martha and Barbara each had a questioning look, while Sandra's showed understanding and compassion. "Now I'm ready. and before you to ask, Danny had proposed to me the night Rafe came back. He bought this ring while he was gone for training and sent it to me. I haven't worn it yet because he asked me in his letter not to put it on until he could do it for me. Since that's not going to happen. I might as well put it on now." She was cut short by a car horn outside.  
"Well that's Red, luv," Martha said as she hugged Evelyn.  
Barbara came up behind her and Evelyn could see the tears in her eyes. She realized that Barbara had been touched by the War as well. While Billy and her had never been as serious as Evelyn and Danny or Red and Betty, she still missed and cared for him. "Knock them dead, Ev," She said with a hug.  
Sandra pulled her into a hug as well, "Just remember what I said. Tell Rafe everything. He'll understand."  
"Thank you Sandra," Evelyn bestowed a warm smile to her best friend as she walked out the door.  
  
Rafe twirled his finger around the shot glass. 7:15. He knew she wasn't going to come. "Forget it," He mumbled as he got up and reached for his bomber jacket. "Her damn loss," he growled and walked toward the exit to hail a cab.  
"Rafe! Dammit Rafe! Wait!" he heard behind him as he stepped into the vehicle. Swinging around he saw Her with her brown locks flowing across her face.  
He grinned. "Ev! I didn't think you were going to make it," he said as he reached for her arm to escort her.  
"Neither did I. Red forgot to take a turn down by the base and we couldn't figure out where we were. Sorry for being late."  
"Its perfectly fine," he steered her towards the maitre'd. "Hello again, sir. Would it be possible to get my seat again? My lady here, showed up after all," he winked.  
"Right away sir. Follow me," the two followed the man and Rafe never noticed that Evelyn had tensed up at him calling her his lady. She reasoned with herself. Evelyn Charlotte Johnson, You MUST tell him.  
Rafe pulled out her chair and gave her a full-fledged smile. It felt good to feel happy again. He hadn't felt this way since he left for England over a year ago. It amazed him that just being here with her could make him feel what he use to, before the war, before Hitler and his Nazi thugs, before Pearl Harbor. He was lucky. While Evelyn was yet to be told, Rafe knew he would not have to return to combat battle. Could not even if he wanted to. While practically invisible the events of the Doolittle raid had scarred him psychically as well as emotionally. His right hand was rendered virtually useless after a crucial nerve had been sliced and because of this, he would never be allowed to engage in battle again. He figured it was about time to tell her that he was leaving the military and heading back to Tennessee.  
Evelyn couldn't help but smile at him when she noticed that his face held no lines of worry or stress. While he had an aura of depression about him, his eyes were smiling as he stared at her. She shook her head. She had to tell him and explain what truly went on between her and Danny and that it was not some replacement romance. Her gaze drifted to the ring on her finger, though small and minute, it represented what had come to pass for her.  
"Rafe."  
"Ev."  
Both laughed as they spoke at the same time. "You first Rafe."  
Rafe leaned forward and took her hands in his, "Evelyn. There's some stuff I want to tell you. I don't know if your opinion of me will change, but I have to get this off of my chest." He slowed as he felt the metal band surrounding a very prominent finger. He looked down and regretted it for it only proved his speculations correct. His gaze drifted up to Evelyn's eyes, so full of questions.  
"Go on Rafe. I want to hear it regardless," she supplied no answers.  
He sighed as he dropped her hands and leaned back in his chair, "Evelyn. I don't know how you truly felt about Danny. You gave me the impression that you still cared for me greatly, but I also gathered from watching you with him and these past few months that you loved him." She attempted to interrupt, but Rafe held his hand up to silence her. "I want to say this first Evelyn. I'm beginning to believe that you really did love Danny and whether or not that is the truth, there is some stuff that I have got to tell you. For one, I'm sorry. Danny should be here right now and I should be the one in the grave. I want to tell you what happened the night in the raid. I'm not going into details, I can't handle that, but. Danny saved my life by giving up his. My plane went down when we ran out of fuel and we happened to land next to a Jap camp. We were attacked within minutes of landing. We never could have held them off and I reckon Danny realized this so he turned around and fired away at the guns while he ran out of his precious fuel. He crash landed, but managed to kill off most of the Japs. We of course ran to his plane and I found him lying on the ground with part of his harness jammed into his neck. I was so intent on getting' it out that I never saw the remaining Japs come up behind us. They grabbed me and tied Danny up, I saw the pain in Danny's eyes and had to do something so I rammed into the guy holding me and managed to pick up a rifle. I shot a few of the soldiers but there was still one left after I ran out of bullets. He took aim at me and was going to fire when Danny ran into me pushing me aside. All I heard was the gun going off and next thing I know Danny was in my arms dying. He died taking a bullet that was meant for me." He broke down.  
Evelyn was stunned. She knew that Danny's death had tore at Rafe and she figured he felt guilty, but she never suspected that it was because Danny has given up his life. She held down a wave of resentment towards Rafe through out his speech, a wave that was quickly absolved when she saw him break down, she only felt pity and tenderness to the man she once loved.  
"Its OK Rafe. I don't blame you. I couldn't. It was still Danny's choice and as much as it hurts, he made a wonderful one. He was an amazing man."  
Rafe shook his head, "He was. He was more then amazing. He was the best person to ever walk this earth. Evelyn?"  
"Yes?"  
"You did love him didn't you?"  
A slow, sad smile floated onto her face as she glanced at the golden circle she wore, "Yes, I did. I never meant to hurt you Rafe. I care deeply about you and yes, I do love you, but not the way I loved Danny. He asked me to marry him the night that you showed up alive. Don't take it personally. He was terrified of losing you, me, or the both of us and obviously I accepted. He sent me this ring while in training for the raid and I never wore it until tonight. He had asked me when he sent it to not wear it until he got the chance to put it on my finger. Unfortunately I don't see that happening, so I put it on."  
Rafe laughed to himself, "Well. That definitely puts thing into a different light, but I still have something to say."  
"What is it?"  
"Danny knew about the baby. I told him he was going to be a dad while he was dying. I didn't know what to say and it's the first thing that came to my mind. I was trying to get him to fight, but after I said that I realized it was the wrong thing to say. The fight just went out of him like a light and he said 'No, you are' and then just died. I realize this now, but when I said that, I figure that he assumed you were only staying with him because of the baby. "  
Evelyn visibly groaned. "I'm sorry Ev. but I have to ask you something."  
"What?" she said in an icy tone. She wasn't mad at Rafe, she was mad at herself for not telling Danny sooner. She wanted to cry knowing that he though she was only staying with him because of their child.  
Rafe shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Danny was clear in what he expected when he said that. He wanted me to be the baby's father. I know you love Danny, but I also know that you do like me, whether it more then friends, that for you to decide. Still, for the sake of the child and Danny's last request. Ev, will you marry me?"  
  
His dark eyes watched from around the corner. He sighed as he stared at the couple. The woman, beautiful with long, dark brown curls, chocolate brown eyes and a smile that lit the room and the man tall and handsome in his military uniform. The only thing other then their good looks that set them apart was the woman's protruding belly. She was obviously pregnant and looked to be about 6 months along. A tear cascaded down his cheek when he saw the man take the woman's hands. He quietly sobbed. He had given up so much so that the two people he was viewing would be happy, his name, his identity, his own life, his fatherhood.  
"Stop it Daniel Walker. She's happy now and with him. That's all that counts," He muttered to himself as he toasted the air with a glass of champagne.  
  
// AUTHOR'S NOTE: *stares at calendar* whooooops... lol. Sorry for taking so long. I've been so stressed lately that I haven't wanted to write, plus this chapter seemed like a lot to take on considering i wanted to cover everything that I did, but I got in the mood tonight and wrote this entire chapter. Wootness. I hope you all had some good holidays! I did! It was interesting as well :) Anyways, i hope you liked this chapter and hopefully, I can get four out soon...  
  
// WEBSITE: I'm in the process of creating a new website. Nothing is up yet EXCEPT for the banner for the story... If you want to check it out go here . Enter the site and go to My writings to get to the story. I love how the banner turned out!  
  
// DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rafe, Evelyn, or Danny. Nor any of the other characters mentioned in this story that were taken from the movie. I do own, however, all the other characters unless they truly existed in time. This story is rated PG-13. Future chapters will be a bit more graphic. This is MY story. From my imagination. Please do not take it or copy it :) Not that you'd want to. lol. Please review! Share ideas or anything! I try to take ALL into consideration! Also, I'll read your stories if you review signed in. I'm always looking for more to read, lol  
  
XOXO: Samantha 


	4. Strange Indeed

// SUMMARY: Life never asked Evelyn what she wanted... Instead she received a coffin in place of the man she loved. Yet, she also received the wishes of her young pilot... Wishes to see her and his best friend happy again...  
  
// THANKS FOR REVIEWING: LEILIA CARTER - haa haa... thank you :) CENTRAL PERK - thank you... It is kinda sad isn't it : / It gets better in that aspect soon. ehh... I'm not sure about the Danny thing... Neither am i sure about Rafe... Jsut wait and see :) PEACHES-503 - thanks! and here's an update! ROYALTEARDROP - Thank you very much! :) I appreciate all of your alls comments! *mauhs*  
  
"That's it, " Danny mumbled as he grabbed for his jacket at the sight of Rafe holding Evelyn's hands. He knew he had done the right thing, but it still hurt… Deeply and he didn't want to witness the two lovebirds. Quickly he walked out of the restaurant and managed to sneak by Rafe and Evelyn before they could see him.   
  
"Taxi! Taxi!" He shouted at the car that was about to drive past him. Upon seeing that he wasn't going to stop and since Danny was desperate, he stepped out into the road not caring for his safety… He had to leave.  
  
"What hell you doin', boy?" The cabbie yelled. "I already gots me a passenger. Wait fer the next 'un."  
  
Danny grabbed at his hair, "Please? I gotta get out of here… I'll pay double."  
  
The cabbie sighed, "Well, if its aight wit the miss, I don't see none harm." He threw a glance to the back seat.  
  
"No… I don't mind," said an elegant, cheerless voice replied in clipped tones. Danny couldn't tell if they extended from exhaustion or anger.  
  
"Thank you sir… Ma'am," He nodded his head to the woman as he stepped into the car.   
  
"No skin of my back," The cab driver shrugged.  
  
Danny heard the woman sigh at the remark as he turned to thank her. No sound came out of his open mouth when he caught his first glimpse of the lady. She wasn't a beauty by today's fashion standards. For one, she kept her light blonde, curly locks in a long fashion, not the short way that was in high style. She had huge, hazel green eyes that looked dull and lifeless. Her face was angular with sharp lines that blended with the softness of a female's face. All of it came together with pouty lips and an endearing dimple on her chin. The fashion of the day would have called her backward and old-fashioned, but regardless of that, her beauty shown true. She had an aura of sophistication and wealth mixed in with a sort of fear and melancholy.   
  
Slowly she turned her head to face him and when she caught him staring at her, fear poured into her eyes. Danny was shocked and instantly attempted to put the woman at ease.  
  
"Thank you ma'am for letting' me barge in on you this way. The matter was critical. I had to get away from the restaurant," Danny smiled at her and noticed her eyes lost most of their edge.  
  
"You're welcome," She mumbled.  
  
He held his hand out to her and noticed her flinch but decided to ignore it, "Danny Walker, miss…"  
  
Hesitantly she reached for his hand to shake, "Chloe Ashton Whitlow."  
  
Danny gawked at her when he heard her last name, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Ross Whitlow now would you?"  
  
"Yes… He is my father," she answered, the icy tones found way into her voice again.  
  
Danny smiled, "So you're Chloe. I know your dad pretty well. Good man… He talks about you all the time."  
  
"Just how do you know my father, Mr. Walker?"  
  
"He's a regular donator to our nation's cause. I met with him many times…" Danny trailed off when he realized he had said to much. Last thing he needed was for Miss Whitlow to mention him to her father. "Of course, it was only to shake a hand. I overheard a few conversations is all."  
  
Chloe's eyes narrowed, "Well what a coincidence. Shall I give my father your regards? I assume Danny is short for Daniel… Right Mr. Walker?"  
  
"Naw… He won't remember me. Never was of much importance in the military."  
  
"But you were in the military, correct? How is it that you're a civilian now? Your Daddy buy your way out?" She cocked her head as she stared at his well-tailored clothes. It was a tactic she used on any man she met. Make them hate her and they wouldn't notice her beauty or make an attempt for her. Still, she figured her assumptions couldn't be far off. The war had just started a few months ago and it did not appear as though he was injured and he did seem to be well off enough.   
  
What the bleedin' hell? Danny thought. Who the hell was she to make an assumption like that? It was far from that, he was a civilian now because he had given his very life to his nation and his loved ones. "For your information you spoiled little brat, I'm a civilian now due to injuries. I was on a mission and it backfired, leavin' me near death. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your damn assumptions to yourself and not waste 'em on me."  
  
"There'll be no such talkin' like that to the lady, mister. Keep it up, I'll kick you outta this taxi so fast, yer head'll be spinin'."  
  
Danny withheld a growl while Chloe's face registered shock. "Its quite all right sir," she told the cabbie. "I deserved it after what I said."  
  
"If you say so," He shrugged.  
  
"I apologize Mr. Walker. I had no right to make those assumptions. I'm glad you survived, "She said with an contrite smile.  
  
Danny just stared at her, "Just leave me the hell alone ma'am before I say something I'll regret."  
  
"I said I was sorry Mr. Walker," Her eyes shown bright with fear once again and Danny becoming increasingly annoyed, felt sympathy. It was obvious she was terrified, though he had no idea why.  
  
"Miss, we're here at yer stop," The cabbie looked back.  
  
"Thank you sir. Here is your money and please keep the change as a tip."  
  
The cabbie's eyes gleamed at the sight of the bills, "Thank ye, miss."  
  
"Your quite welcome… Mr. Walker," She nodded.  
  
"Good night, ma'am," he replied with a nod back and watched as the beautiful young lass ran up the driveway to her house, glancing around with nervousness displayed on her face as though she expected someone to jump out at her.   
  
"Strange girl that 'un is… Anyways, where you wanna go?" the driver inquired.  
  
"263 Palm Meadow Rd.," Danny responded still staring at the door Chloe had entered. She was strange indeed.  
  
Evelyn gasped, "Will I WHAT?"  
  
"Marry me… I realize this is awkward and you probably don't want to, but Danny wanted me to have the baby. Evelyn, your gonna be single and raising a kid. I don't want you to have to deal with the scorn of other people. I know you aren't in love with me, but you said yourself you do care. It's a perfect solution, Ev."  
  
"My God Rafe, you're serious? Hell… You are…" She drifted off as she thought about what he was proposing. It meant giving up on Danny and giving his child to another man. It meant living, caring for, and doing everything else that was expected of a wife with a man she was not in love with. On the other hand, she knew Rafe would make a good father and her child needed that. She knew first-hand what it was like to not have any fatherly guidance in one's life. She also knew it was what Danny would have wanted. "Oh Rafe… I don't know… Let me think about this please."  
  
Rafe bobbed his head up and down, "I guess that better then a flat out no. For now, its all the answer I need. Can you meet me here next week at the same day and time?"  
  
"I… uh… Yes… I can."  
  
"Good… It's settled then. You have a week to think this through Ev. I hate to be a cold-hearted bastard but I'll be leaving for some flying stints over in the Pacific in a month for 6 weeks, so I need to know within a week… Evelyn…" He reached for her hands, "I know this is hard. I know you don't want me as a husband, but think of the baby and you need a man to take care of you. You might not be in love with me, but we can still have a happy life filled with companionship. Just Think about it, will you?"  
  
"I will Rafe, I will."  
  
Rafe pushed his chair back and got up "All right then, let's get you home.  
  
// AUTHOR'S NOTE: oh lordy... life in interesting... Apprently I was caught doing soemthing I didn't do in school... don't ask... I'll find out tomorrow if the rumors are true... Not worried since I didn't do what I was accused off, but I'm mightly p.o.ed about this. *shrugs* anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter... ehh... Nothing to great I guess, lol.  
  
// WEBSITE: I'm in the process of creating a new website. Nothing is up yet EXCEPT for the banner for the story... If you want to check it out go here http://www.angelfire.com/ultra/ra/index.html . Enter the site and go to My writings to get to the story. I love how the banner turned out!  
  
// DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rafe, Evelyn, or Danny. Nor any of the other characters mentioned in this story that were taken from the movie. I do own, however, all the other characters unless they truly existed in time. This story is rated PG-13. Future chapters will be a bit more graphic. This is MY story. From my imagination. Please do not take it or copy it :) Not that you'd want to. lol. Please review! Share ideas or anything! I try to take ALL into consideration! Also, I'll read your stories if you review signed in. I'm always looking for more to read, lol  
  
XOXO: Samantha 


End file.
